Talk:USS Sherlock Holmes
Transcript of Mission Order * Line 1: TO: CAPT TERRY ANN ... * Line 2: USS UNICORN NCC-85117 * Line 3: (Space) * Line 4: CAPT. JEFFREY JOAL ANNON * Line 5: USS SHERLOCK HOLMES NCC-221B * Line 6: (Space) * Line 7: FROM: ADMIRAL GREGORY QUINN * Line 8: STARFLEET OPERATIONAL SUPPORT SERVICES * Line 9: (Space) * Line 10: ... * Line 11: (Space) * Line 12: ... * Line 13: ... STARDATE 41603.7. * Image of Starchart (End) Registry Seeing that 'NCC-221B' does not conform to Starfleet orthography (it should be 'NCC-221-B', with a second dash), it is not better the read the blurry registry as 'NCC-2218'? --Catiline63 (talk) 18:03, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :I noticed in that episode, and future episodes, that the registry of the Enterprise is NCC-1701D in mission orders. So, it's probable that the registry of the Sherlock Holmes was NCC-221-B. However, I am engaged in an ongoing conflict with Pseudohuman, where he thinks that I am one of those fans who has "inventions of the imagination" and that I really don't belong on this wiki. I think that if I change the page that he will revert the change, citing the reason as speculation. If you want to change the registry to NCC-221-B Catiline63, I am in favor of that. It has to be you or someone else.Throwback (talk) 18:45, August 16, 2014 (UTC) I will wait to see if there are any other opinions offered before changing, to NCC-221-B. I would agree that a lot of 'new' starship names (and registries), revealed through the HD re-issues, are quite uncertain and probably shouldn't be set in stone (Amber, Odele, K'Marko, etc). --Catiline63 (talk) 21:27, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd say keep it as "221B", especially since that's the joke. If we had another example of the name and registry that was otherwise, I'd be more interested in making that change. -- sulfur (talk) 23:13, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Starfleet NCC registry orthography seems to be more complex than one would initially assume with exceptions like NCC-F1513 and NCC-G1465 from "More Tribbles, More Troubles" and "The Pirates of Orion". NCC-221B is not necessarily a mistake. Could be just a similar oddity among the ships the viewers know about so far. It's an in-joke of course, but still. :) --Pseudohuman (talk) 00:17, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :And the with the registry NCC-2010-5.Throwback (talk) 00:29, August 17, 2014 (UTC) NCC-F1513 and NCC-G1465 aren't parallels, because with them the letters comes before the numbers, not after, and they're consistent with one another. I'm happy to believe that the registry on the ship's hull would 'really' be NCC-221-B, and that the okudagram's loss of the second dash is another example of the variation we see elsewhere with computer-screen registries, where the second dash is lost (such as NCC-1701D instead of NCC-1701-D, as pointed out before). Anyway, small point. I ain't gonna fight for it... ;) --Catiline63 (talk) 09:22, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I agree, there seems to be several alternative ways to display registry. --Pseudohuman (talk) 14:37, August 17, 2014 (UTC)